Silver the hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is a character in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog video game series]. He is a white hedgehog with powerful psychic abilities who hails from the future. In the English version of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is voiced by Pete Capella. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Daisuke Ono. Silver was created in order to utilize the new physics engine added to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). It is generally understood that Silver is based on (Future) Trunks of Dragon Ball Z, because both come from the future to fix something in the past, both lose someone they care about deeply in their futures (Gohan for Trunks and Blaze for Silver), both have super forms (Super Silver and Trunks' Super Saiyan), and both gain something from their experiences in the past that helps them defeat their disaster (strength and knowledge of the Android's weaknesses for Trunks and knowledge of how to defeat Iblis for Silver). His entry in the game script reveals that even his creators compare the two. Silver has "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. Although seemingly serious in nature, an interview states that Silver is young and slightly immature. Blaze actually comments on this, claiming that he is naive and insecure when alone several times. Before sacrificing herself she comments, "You're still so naive. But...I've always liked that about you." Silver is also kind hearted and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. Silver also has a disliking for anyone that gets in his way, most likely in Sonic Rivals 1&2, which could show that Silver can be rude and is not always kind hearted. He also seems to be somewhat cocky in Sonic Rivals 2 because when you play as him in Sonic Rivals 2 and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle: "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, one you win a race he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" *Silver can be quite naive which could lead him up the wrong path. *His attitude can cause fights to start. *Sometimes tends to carry the world on his shoulders. *If he overuses his ESP, Silver can become extremely fatigued. *A bit simple minded. *Has a short temper. Silver, in his first appearance, possessed no super-speed like Sonic and Shadow. Starting with the retcon in Sonic Rivals, he is able to run at a comparable speed to them and can access Spin Dash and Homing Attack. In his original time line, with lava everywhere, Silver could not run anywhere, so he used his psychic powers and thus never gained any super-speed. Silver's main power is his Psychokinesis, being able to lift or throw people and objects tremendous distances with great force. He can also manipulate himself, levitating in the air and even moving at high speeds, but not in the same league as Sonic and Shadow. He can also project energy blasts that can either stun or deal damage to others, teleport short distances, and even form a bubble of pure psychokinetic energies that paralyze his targets. In Sonic Rivals, he is also capable of using his ESP to confuse his enemies. Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver has the ability to use Chaos Control, and is able to transform into a Super Form using all seven Chaos Emeralds. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver calls his power 'Psychokinesis'. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, he calls it his 'ESP' ability. It should be noted, however, that 'psychokinesis' is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something.